


The Astrophysicist

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Babysitting, Bea meets badass ladies, Cute, F/M, Fun, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Pepperony - Freeform, Playtime, Pre-Age of Ultron, Puddles - Freeform, Toddler Fun, Uncle Thor, fosterson, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Bea meets Jane and Jane learns that toddlers have the best ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

The weather outside was atrocious. Dark clouds, high winds and rain. Lots and lots of rain. Pepper and Maria left the tower for lunch and returned after half an hour, soaked to the bone and still hungry after they abandoned their search for food once the wind picked up.

Each of the Avengers and a few other guests had sought refuge from the storm in the tower. Steve and Natasha had brought Sam along with them from Washington, they were now making use of the gym, Clint too. Rhodey had shown up, also drenched and hungry after his lunch date had cancelled on him, he had immediately made his way to the kitchen and made food for everyone, that currently only he and Maria were sat eating. Thor had brought Jane with him to meet everyone, and after introductions had been made she was abruptly dragged to the lab to ‘do science’ with Tony and Bruce.

Bea was sulking. She was sat by the window that looked out onto the outdoor walk-way with her face practically pressed against the glass. It had been better weather for the past couple of days, a little cold but not rain and Tony had made the mistake of telling Bea they could go to the park. But when the weather had been bad Tony had to tell her they couldn’t go, Bea had understood once he explained but the toddler was still upset. She had been sat watching the rain all day, looking sad and frowning.

“What is the matter with the little one?” Thor asked when he came back from the lab and into the lounge where Pepper was sat on the couch keeping a close eye on Bea.

“Yesterday Tony told her they could go to the park today but the weather’s bad so they can’t go. She’s a little upset.” Pepper smiled softly. “The wind is calming down a little now but it’s still raining.”

Bea looked over to them. “Ow’side?” She pointed, pressing one of her little fingers to the glass.

“Oh baby, the weather’s still too bad.”

“I could take her?”

Bea perked up upon hearing this.

“Yeah! Ow’side!”

“Are you sure?” Pepper asked.

“Of course, I can make the rain stop for long enough. It will be fun.”

“Ow’side! Ow’side!” Bea cheered jumping up from her spot by the window.

“I don’t think you can go back on it now.” Pepper laughed.

“Unc’ ‘For ow’side!” Bea ran over to Thor and grabbed his leg, grinning up at him.

“Of course.”

“But first you need to get changed princess, put something warmer on, and get your wellies and your coat.”

“Ow’side!”

“Okay, okay. C’mon let’s get you ready.” Pepper picked Bea up and started towards her room. “Won’t be long, ten minutes at the most!” She called back to Thor.

“No rush, I’ll go and ask Jane if she wants to come along.”

“Yeah!” Bea cheered grinning widely at him over Peppers shoulder.

Thor smiled to himself as he headed in the direction of the lab.

 

“… You just need to change these values.” Jane was stood by Tony’s side in front of a computer, pointing at the screen. “That should stop the circuits from frying and later exploding.”

“I didn’t remember to correct for the smaller circuits.” Tony mumbled. “No wonder it wasn’t working…”

“I thought that you and Pepper talked about this?” Bruce asked without looking up from his own screen.

“We did, no robo-dog. But I still needed to know why it didn’t work.”

“Sometimes you don’t spot mistakes in your own work because you don’t realise you’ve made them.”

“Am I interrupting?” Thor asked after listening patiently for a couple of minutes.

“Of course not. This is casual science, not intense science.” Tony didn’t look away from his computer and correcting the flawed code.

Bruce and Jane shared a look and both rolled their eyes.

“Hey. What’s up?” Jane smiled at him.

“I’m taking Bea to the park. Do you want to come along?”

“Isn’t the weather still bad?”

“It’s calming down now.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow at him. “Is that because it just is, or because of you?”

“Well…” Thor hesitated “It was a bit of both. A joint effort.” Jane smirked at him. “She looked sad, I had to do something.”

“Then yeah, sure. I’d love to come with. Just let me grab my coat.” Jane returned her borrowed safety goggles to a box and grabbed her coat from the back of a computer chair.

No sooner had Jane put on her coat and left the lab with Thor after saying ‘See you later on.’ to Tony and Bruce than Bea ran up to them, bouncing on her toes with excitement.

“Unc’ For! Ow’side!”

Bea was now wearing a yellow and orange puffa jacket over the t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing all day, some matching yellow and orange wellies and a pair of orange mittens.

“Ground rules.” Pepper stated following behind her daughter.

“Go on…”

“No flying, no portals, no unscheduled trips to Asgard.” She ticked them off on her fingers as she went.

“That’s fair.” Jane nodded.

“No flying, no portals, no Asgard. Agreed.” Thor held out his hand and Pepper shook it.

“Good.” Pepper smiled at Bea who was still bouncing excitedly. “Have fun.”

“Ow’side! Ow’side!” Bea chanted staring up at Thor and Jane with a beaming smile and big blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole time they were outside Bea wanted nothing more than to run around and jump in the puddles left by the rain. An activity to which Thor and Jane were happy to oblige and even, on Jane’s part, join in.

“Spash spash!” Bea crowed happily, stamping her feet in the puddle beneath them.

“When you’re focussing on work all of the time you forget how much fun the simple things are.” Jane grinned, breathless from chasing after the toddler.

Thor didn’t have time to respond before Bea ran over and pulled Jane away to the next and much bigger puddle.

“’Mon ‘ane! Spash!” Bea insisted jumping into the puddle with both feet.

Jane stomped her feet in the puddle letting out a peel of laughter when Bea started giggling and jumping in the puddle more.

“Unc’ For do!”

He laughed. “I think I’ll sit this one out.”

“Oh, come on you spoil sport. Have some fun!” Jane grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the next puddle that Bea was heading towards.

This one was slightly deeper than the others, the water covering Bea’s feet up to her ankles and she delighted in the bigger splashes that came with its depth. Jane didn’t hesitate to jump into it too. Bea laughed when some of the water that splashed from Jane’s jump reached higher than she was tall.

“’Gen ‘gen!” Bea cheered, jumping in the puddle more herself.

Jane splashed more in the puddle, stamping her feet making smaller splashes this time; Pepper probably wouldn’t appreciate Bea’s pretty coat getting covered in dirty water.

“’Mon Unc’ For!” Bea grabbed Thor’s leg and tried to pull him into the puddle.

She stumbled as she moved backwards and almost ended up sat in the puddle, but Thor managed to catch her in time.

“I don’t think your parents would like it if we took you back completely soaked little one.”

“No, wet cold.”

“Yes, you would be very cold.”

“Spash?”

“Alright, splashing. I’m splashing.” Thor moved his feet in the puddle, making small splashes.

Bea pouted and frowned at him.

“What?”

“I think she wants you to do it properly, not half-arsed.” Jane smirked.

Bea nodded, still frowning. “Do better.” She pointed at his feet.

“Okay, I’ll do it better.” He chuckled, kicking his feet in the water.

“Yeah! Spash!” She clapped her approval as he set her back on her feet, and she promptly found another puddle of rainwater for them to jump in.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why did Pepper have to specify no unscheduled trips to Asgard?”

“The last time I looked after Bea alone was when she was much younger than this; it was the time when all she really did was sleep. I was only watching over her for an hour to give her parents a little rest and I don’t think my father realised. He ordered Heimdall to bring me back to Asgard. For what reason I didn’t find out. From what I understand Heimdall tried to warn my father to wait but he insisted and I ended up taking the young one with me. We weren’t there long but I had to walk form the Bifrost to the palace to speak to my father. When I got there and my mother saw what he had done she was not best pleased, I hadn’t heard her shout that much since Loki and I were children and she wanted us to stop fighting.” Thor shook his head and smiled at the memory.

“I now see why she had to say it.” Jane nodded slightly.

“Pepper was not impressed when we got back.”

“Understandable.”

“Though somewhere in her giant closet of clothes Bea does have a dress that my mother sent from Asgard with Lady Sif and The Warriors Three the last time they visited.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but it won’t fit her properly until she’s older. My mother wasn’t sure how quickly she would grow so she thought that something that definitely wouldn’t fit her for a while was a safer idea.”

“’Ane?” Bea asked toddling towards them out of the puddle she was currently standing in.

“Yeah?”

“You si-ence like Dada?” She asked, holding out her arms to her new friend.

“Well, yes and no.” Jane answered, picking her up. “I do science but I don’t think anyone could science quite like your Daddy.” Thor forced himself to suppress a laugh. “I do a different kind of science. It’s similar though. I work in Astrophysics.”

“As-to-fis-ics.” Bea repeated slowly.

“That’s right. It means I study space and the stars. I can make machines and stuff like your daddy too, but nothing like his Iron Man suit.”

“Sars petty…” Bea mumbled looking up to the sky and promptly frowning.

Jane looked up too. “They are.” She smiled. “It’s very cloudy though so I don’t think we’ll be able to see many if any stars tonight.” Bea continued to frown, but this time at Jane rather than the clouds. “But, on another day when it’s much nicer weather, maybe when you’re a little older, and the sky is clearer we can look at the stars and I’ll tell you all about them you if you want?”

At this Bea’s eyes lit up and she clasped her little mitten covered hands together excitedly. “Yeah! Petty stars!” She grinned at Jane before pointing to the nearest puddle. “Mo spash?”

“Sure, more splash sounds good to me.” Jane smiled at Thor and crouched to Bea’s height. “I think your Uncle Thor might even join in properly this time.”

“Yay! Unc’ For spash!” Bea cheered jumping into the puddle with both feet.

“As you wish.” Thor grinned and joined Bea and Jane splashing in the puddle. “You’re right, it is more fun than I thought.”

“Told you so. Toddlers always have the best ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have room for one more idea on my list so if you have a suggestion feel free to either leave it as a comment or message me on tumblr, I'm under the same name, but if you message on tumblr don't forget mention that it's a suggestion for this series or I'll likely get confused. It can be as vague as you want, I really don't mind! :)
> 
> Much love, and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
